mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Dain (Ardon)
}} King Dain Stoneheart is a character in Crusaders of Might and Magic. He is the ruler of Corantha. Drake travels to him to secure his aid against the Legion of the Fallen. Background Dain was known as an intelligent, resolute, and popular dwarf. As crown prince, Dain was very interested in strengthening the alliance between the dwarves and the Crusaders, and often represented his father in routine diplomatic matters. After King Aiden's death, it became Dain's responsibility to solve the civil unrest caused by the rebellion in the ironpick caste. When Drake arrived to act as Celestia's emissary, he agreed to enter the tunnels below Corantha and destroy the rebels' stock of weapons and supplies. While completing the quest, Drake observed a conversation between Necros and Tor, and learned that Tor was a traitor working with the Legion. He delivered the news to Dain. Dain was unable to ascend to his father's throne until he had the Scepter of Regency, but Tor had given it to Necros, who had hidden it among the ogres of Duskwood. Dain asked Drake to retrieve it. When Drake returned with the scepter, General Martel told him that Aiden's body had disappeared, and that Dain had gone looking for both his father's body and his brother. Drake found all three imprisoned in crystals and guarded by elementals. After defeating the elementals, they saw that Aiden had been raised as a revenant. Tor and Dain fled, leaving Drake to slay the undead king. Dain later told Drake that he had lost Tor down a lava tube on his way back, and that his fate was unknown. Having ascended to the throne of Corantha, Dain pledged to aid the Crusaders against the Legion. PC version In the PC version, Drake went to the dwarves to retrieve the Horn of Shattering so that Celestia could retake Stronghold. Since King Aiden was dead, and only the King of Corantha could lend him the horn, Drake had to rescue Prince Dain from rebel forces in the Corantha Mines, then retrieve the Scepter of Regency from the Duskwood ogres to help him ascend to the throne. The newly-crowned king agreed to lend him the horn. Celestia then sent Drake to rescue Ursan, who had been lost in The Glaciers. While they prepared to attack the Legion's forces at Stronghold, Ursan sent Drake to deliver a scroll to King Dain - a scroll that turned out to be blank. Gameplay PS1 version PC version In order to complete the Horn of Shattering quest, Drake must travel to Corantha. Here, he receives the Rescue the Dwarven Prince quest, which involves going into the Corantha Mines and freeing Prince Dain. Dain then gives Drake the Recover the Scepter of Regency quest, which requires him to retrieve the Scepter of Regency from a group of ogres in Duskwood. After this, Dain gives him the Horn of Shattering, allowing Drake to complete the Horn of Shattering quest. Later in the game, just before the attack on Stronghold, Ursan gives Drake the Deliver a Message to the Dwarven King quest. Drake must deliver a scroll to Dain, who informs him that the message is in fact blank. Gallery Dain PC.png|Dain in the PC version Dain CrusadersPS1.png|Dain in the PS1 version Category:Crusaders characters